The present invention relates to games of chance and, more particularly, to games of chance defining winning patterns of symbols having at least two defining criteria, which patterns are randomly generated.
With the expansion of casino gaming, the trend toward machine games rather than table games and the attraction of video games over traditional slot reel games, there has been a growth in demand for new video casino games. The majority of these games, however, have many similarities to traditional slot reel games and/or other video casino games.
Secondary screens with bonus features or games within games have become popular. The secondary bonus games reduce the win frequency and payoff in the primary game to enable an extra payoff in the secondary game. Multi-line games have also become popular, wherein, for example, all visible horizontal lines may be played rather than a single middle line. Other lines such as diagonals may also offer payoffs. Multi-line play in a video poker format is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,873 and 5,732,950. Multi-line play allows a hand to be played on multiple lines with the subsequent draw as in original video poker applying to all hands. All multi-line games require multiple credits to play; that is, to play a three-line game for a maximum of five units per line requires fifteen credits, being three times the number of credits to play the traditional single line. Whilst the majority of players may play a multi-line game in the same monetary value denomination as a single line game, some players may trade down to a lower denomination, which is undesirable to the casino operator. Additionally, with multi-line play, the actual hit frequency increases although the win frequency may be lower. When a player with fifteen credits has two winning lines paying five credits each, the result is that there is actually a loss of five credits. In single line play, a partial loss situation could not occur as the minimum winning result is a return of the full five credits.
The mathematics of gaming dictate that where hit frequency increases, payoffs must decrease, therefore, game volatility is affected. Volatility is the comparative relationship between high payoffs, low payoffs and losses. A high volatility offers prospects of a positive result and may attract a more serious gambler, whereas limited volatility may attract a player wishing to pass the time.
Both multi-line games and secondary bonus games are thus not necessarily as attractive to traditional players.
With the modes of play according to the present invention, the game of chance is played using symbols having two or more defining criteria. For example, playing card symbols have two criteria, being rank and suit. These and other criteria are combined to create innovative modes of play, for example, using color, shape and designation through means such as letters or numbers. The game is played in a dedicated unit with displayed informational and promotional material, which may be shown on the video display or other screens. The actual game is played on the video display via a video game unit that is programmed via computer software.
The screen incorporates specific display areas, for example, nine areas, defining a matrix of symbols and creating a total of eight lines, being three vertical, three horizontal and two diagonal. A player may elect to play lines or totals or both. Lines indicates a payoff for a line qualification, and totals indicates a payoff for a total qualification, irrespective of exact line location. Preferably, a player playing totals must play the minimum number of credits that would be required to play all lines.
After establishing credits within any of the customary prepayment formats and determining the denomination of credits, if applicable, the player is ready to participate in the game. The player may choose to participate in either or both lines and totals by playing double credits. This principle is extended to any game mode available, and each game mode has a dedicated payoff scale, which may be accessed through the video display.
Whatever symbols or number of areas and lines are used, certain principles apply. In terms of visual presentation, each area could display an individual revolving aspect with each of the appropriate symbols shown in proportion. Alternatively, the individual winning symbols could zoom into place from one of the screen perimeters, being one of four sides in most screen formats, with cascading from the top downward being an attractive choice. Those skilled in the art will realize that a number of visual presentations could easily apply.
Additionally, each mode could allow, after a first credit play, the ability to retain favorable symbol combinations for a subsequent play. In conjunction with the symbol retention, each mode could incorporate either no credits paid on the first round or a reduced payoff scale on the second round or both features. The retention in each version could be increased and progressed to subsequent rounds with incorporation of appropriate credit and payoff parameters.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method of playing a game of chance including the steps of (a) establishing at least one winning pattern of a plurality of symbols, wherein the symbols include six-sided dice and at least one additional defining criteria such as shape or color; (b) receiving a first wager from a player that the winning pattern will occur; (c) randomly generating a resulting pattern of the symbols; and (d) if the resulting pattern matches the winning pattern, paying a payout based on the first wager. Step (c) may be practiced by (c1) defining a matrix of symbols, and step (a) may be practiced by (a1) establishing the winning pattern as a line of the symbols from the matrix. Step (c1) may be further practiced by defining the matrix of symbols as a square matrix, and step (a1) may be practiced by defining lines of symbols along columns, rows and diagonals on the matrix. In this context, step (b) is preferably practiced by receiving an additional wager for each of additional ones of the lines to be played. Step (a) may be practiced by establishing a first winning pattern as a plurality of symbols all having the same one of the at least two defining criteria.
In a step (e), the method may include providing an option for the player to wager a second wager that the winning pattern will occur through a second selective regeneration of the resulting pattern, if the resulting pattern does not contain a match to the winning pattern. In this context, if the second selective regeneration of the resulting pattern matches the winning pattern, a payout based on the second wager is paid. This payout may be varied based on a ranking achieved in the first generation of the resulting pattern.
The payouts may thus be varied according to a rank of the combinations. The payouts may further be varied according to symbol colors or shapes. The defined matrix may be a 4xc3x976 matrix of symbols with the winning pattern being established as a line of the symbols from the matrix.
Step (c) may be practiced by defining a matrix of symbols and establishing the resulting pattern as a selection of the symbols from the matrix. In this context, step (b) is preferably practiced by receiving a wager for each selected row in the matrix.
As an alternative, the symbols may include six-sided dice of four varying colors, defining twenty-four symbol variations, wherein step (c) includes defining a 5xc3x975 matrix of symbols including the twenty-four symbol variations and one wild indicia. The winning pattern may be established based on poker-style combinations.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus configured for playing a game of chance including a display, a player interface for receiving player input, and a processor configured to effect game play, wherein the processor enables the method according to the present invention.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of playing a game of chance including the steps of (a) establishing at least one winning pattern of a plurality of symbols, wherein each of the symbols includes at least three defining criteria; (b) receiving a first wager from a player that the winning pattern will occur; (c) randomly generating a resulting pattern of the symbols; and (d) if the resulting pattern matches the winning pattern, paying a payout based on the first wager. The symbols may include playing cards, wherein step (a) is practiced by establishing the winning pattern with the playing cards according to poker-style combinations.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a method of playing a game of chance includes the steps of (a) generating a matrix of symbols, wherein each of the symbols includes at least two defining criteria; (b) receiving a wager from a player; (c) enabling a player to select a mode of play and establish at least one winning pattern of the symbols, wherein the selected mode of play affects the rules of the games; (d) randomly generating a resulting matrix of the symbols; and (e) if the resulting matrix matches the winning pattern, paying a payout based on the first wager.